Homecoming Death Match
"Just go already, you're going to be late." Jorah sighed leaning against the door of the War Room. I only half heard him. I was busy surveying the several monitors against the far wall. Half of the Dark Circle members were currently out on missions and, as their leader, it was my job to direct them and provide back up if necessary. "Earth to Xaro!" Jorah shouted in my ear causing feedback to crash through my headset. "What!" I demanded ripping the set from my head. "Dude you said your town's Homecoming game was tonight. If your going to get there you have to leave now," Jorah grabbed the headset from me and placed it on his own head. "Besides I can handle yelling at everyone." He said with a laugh. "Alright Jorah." I sighed rubbing my eyes. "If anything goes wrong though, you contact me right away." "Yeah, yeah now get the heck outta here before I have Balerion chase you out." He said turning his attention to the monitors as I walked out. "Nicole come on! How hard is it to seal a 20 foot crack in a dam? Fletcher go help the girls put out that forest fire before we lose Colorado!" I almost walked back in but then I remembered, "It's my night off." I walked to my room and grabbed a black hoodie with "Knights" emblazoned across the front in purple and gold letters. I stepped outside onto my deck where Trystan and Liana were lounging in the apple tree sprouting from the wooden floor. They jumped down and began rubbing against my legs. I knelled down and rubbed them down. Tyrstan had had enough and he leaped back onto his perch. However Linana stayed by my side until I stood up and tried to walk away. She reached out, grabbing my leg with her claws and held tight. "What's wrong girl?" I asked. She looked up at me, her silver eyes seemed to be pleading me not to go. I knelt down again and took her head in my hands. "I'll be back tonight, don't worry I'm just going to a football game. It's not like anything bad's gonna happen." I quickly wrapped my knuckles on the deck then pushed Liana away. She gave me one last look then joined her brother in the tree. I turned my attention to the setting sun. Kick off would be any minute know. I snapped my fingers and a swirling black portal appeared. I jumped through and a split second later I was standing outside my old high-school. The school was a large, one story brick building in the shape of an "8". Cars filled the parking lot and lined the street. People were making their way down the hill towards the football field. I quickly joined the exodus, chatting with several friends and people I knew. I grabbed a hot dog and a soda from concessions then climbed into the stands. As soon as the game started our team began to dominate. At half time the score was 36-6. I stood up and stretched. The sun had just set over the horizon and the lights were coming on so the game could still go on. I glanced at the clock counting down to the end of half time: thirteen minutes. "I should probably pop back to headquarters and check on everything," I thought to myself. "I mean it'll only take me a few minutes." I turned and made my way back to the parking lot. But before I could make it to the top of the hill a shiver went up my spine. Suddenly the lights went out people started shouting and complaining. Then everything went silent. The silence came on suddenly like everyone had vanished or been knocked out. The lights came back on and I turned around. Everyone was staring me with glowing white eyes. They spoke in unison, in a single cold, raspy voice. "Xaro Leitz." I stood there frozen for a moment until I looked to the center of the field... or what was left of it. Where the fifty yard line had been a shallow crater had formed. In the center stood a lone figure. He wore a gray sweatshirt, light blue jeans and running sneakers. He looked like a normal spectator except for the large black scythe in his hands. His eyes glowed white like the rest of crowd's but his face was completely hidden. Why he was standing in the center of the field...? I had no idea. The mob of people separated and made a path down to the field. I simply shook my head. I blinked and instantly teleported myself down to the field, five yards from the lone figure. His facial features were hidden by the shadows but his bright eyes gave away a hint of surprise. "Who are you?" I demanded. I could feel the shadows around me stir and begin to rise, not wanting to start a fight if one wasn't needed I quickly calmed them. The figure straightened, however he didn't speak. Instead the crowd of people answered in the same voice as before. "I am known by many names Xaro Leitz, but you may call me 'The Intruder'." "Enough of that!" I growled. I turned and focused my energy on the crowd of people. Controlling so many minds at once takes an incredible amount of energy, but it only takes one massive disturbance to break that connection. I snapped my fingers and the sound echoed though the night. It worked. I could feel the Intruder's control breaking and the mortals coming to their senses. They looked around confused and disoriented. I turned back to the Intruder. He cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "Nicely done Xaro," He spoke with a deep rich voice, that was slightly familiar. "You are every bit as powerful as I thought you'd be." I held my poker face. "You've been... studying me?" I asked, a shadow ball formed in my hand. I balled my fist and it disappeared. This guy was really starting to push my buttons. I wanted this guy off the field before halftime was over. "So what is it you want with me?" I asked trying to be a diplomat. The Intruder smiled and rested the butt of his scythe on the ground. "You see Xaro," He began. "I am what you might call a collector." "And what exactly do you collect?" I interrupted. A referee walked toward us but I waved my hand and he looked around confused then walked back to the sidelines. The Intruder didn't seem to notice. "Powers." He said bluntly. "Excuse me?!" I said registering his answer. "You collect powers?" "Yes," He said with a smile. "You see I travel across the universe, in fact several universes, challenging the most powerful heroes and collecting their powers once I defeat them." I held my hand to my head. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a little trouble wrapping my head around what you're saying, and I usually don't have that problem." "I wouldn't get too worked up about it." The Intruder said smiling. "All you have to know is if I win I take your powers and add them to my collection." "What happens if I win?" I quickly interjected. The Intruder seemed to smile. "Then I will depart from your world and swear to never return." "So... what if I refuse your challenge?" I asked smugly. "This is something you cannot refuse Xaro." The Intruder said. He extended his hand and a swirling black cloud appeared next to him. When the cloud dissipated a woman stood there in a daze. She looked up and locked eyes with me. My heart stopped. It was my mom. I could feel my heart beating very loudly now. How had he found my mother!? More importantly how had he kidnapped her? I had taken steps to make sure she was protected. I had no time to think about it. My instincts quickly took over. "Get down!" I shouted in my mom's mind. She dove to her left as a powerful beam of darkness blasted from my hand catching the Intruder off guard. I hit him square in the chest, blasting him through the visiting team's goal post. I quickly grabbed my mom's hand and we shadow traveled away, back to the Dark Circle Headquarters. We landed on the veranda outside my room. Liana and Trystan looked up in alarm and ran to my side. "Mom I need you to stay here. Trystan and Liana will take you to Jorah. Fill him in on what happened. I'm going back..." "No! Johnathan..." My mom's voice trailed off. She was the only person who still called me by my real name. Her dark grey eyes, normally full of joy and pride, were pleading. "Mom I have to do this." I said firmly. "If I don't stop him I'm putting a lot of lives in danger." She started arguing with me but I held up my hand. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I said quickly then turned and shadow traveled back to the football field. When I arrived the Intruder was back on the field looking for me. I stood on the top of the goal post and my hands glowed with dark energy. "You wanted a fight!" I shouted startling the Intruder. "You got one!" I roared. I could hear another voice echoing mine, low, dark and commanding. I turned to the frightened and confused spectators, speaking a single word: "Leave." Immediately several hundred people fled from the stands and the surrounding areas. Several lingered at the top of the hill, maybe other demigods who wanted to watch the fight. Whatever the case, the football field was abandoned with the exception of me and the Intruder. I turned my attention back to the the Intruder. I took a breath and held it for five seconds before exhaling. That was able to me calm down a little but my anger and rage still boiled under the surface. I needed to keep my emotions under control or else my powers could go out of control. "I will give you one chance to withdraw your challenge Intruder." I said my voice almost back to normal. The Intruder simply smiled and swung his scythe in my direction. A black wave of energy crashed into the goal post, cutting it into several pieces. I simply watched the structure to crash under me while I levitated in place. I then looked back to the Intruder, a smile creeping across my face. "My turn." I extended my hands and dozens of ping-pong sized shadow balls erupted from my palms. They rained down on the field like a massive hail storm. The Intruder jumped back but my deadly barrage followed him up the field, peppering the turf with craters. He stopped and swung his scythe unleashing another wave of energy. Our attacks collided causing a large explosion. I took the opportunity and hurled myself forward, my swords appearing in my hands. I brought my sword down in an arc aiming for the Intruder's head. He spotted me and our weapons collided in a shower of sparks. I whirled, slashing with my second sword, missing his head by centimeters. I flew backwards and the Intruder sprinted after me swinging his scythe in wide arcs. I deflected several strikes before he leaped into the air and brought his scythe down. I crossed my swords to block but the force of the impact caused me to fall to the ground and drop my swords. I rolled into a crouch, ripping my necklace free from my neck. It quickly grew into a full length of chain. I using my telekinesis I swung the weighted end at the Intruder. He deflected it with the blade of his scythe. My chain recoiled and reared up at like a snake. It lashed out at the Intruder again, the knife end darting toward his head. He dodged swinging his scythe again to block my attack. I wrapped my chain around the shaft of his scythe and jerked it free from his grip. I grabbed it and snapped it over my knee. I tossed the pieces aside and lashed out again, my chain striking at the Intruder like the tail of a scorpion.With amazing speed he was able to grab my chain. He pulled hard and I lurched forward. He clothes-lined me and I fell onto my back The Intruder smiled manically and laughed. "Well it's been fun Mr. Leitz. I've actually broken a sweat, but I believe this fight is over." He raised my knife over his head, his eyes gleamed with triumph. He swung, I waited for the right moment then shadow traveled one hundred feet in the air. I looked down, I couldn't see the Intruder but I could hear his thoughts as if he were shouting. He expression of joy and victory, then the sudden realization, followed by confusion and rage. I balled my fists and plummeted downward. As I flew through the air I began encasing my self in several layers of darkness and force fields. From the stands I would've looked like a black comet about to plow into the Earth. My target, was the Intruder. I smashed into him with enough force to demolish a skyscraper. I had just enough time to see his expression before we collided. The look of "Oh $#&%!" The resulting explosion created a crater larger than the high-school's swimming pool and incinerated the other goal post. I laid there in the crater my ears ringing and my head spinning. The attack had taken a lot out of me and I could barely sit up. But it had to have killed, or at least fatally wounded, the Intruder. I sat up groaning and looked around, I couldn't see the Intruder but I could somehow sense he was still here. I manged to stand up and wobbly levitate out of the crater. I seated myself on the bleachers and grabbed a small flask of nectar out of my side pocket. Instantly the warm godly drink began working it's way through my body, taking away my soreness. I put the flask away and looked around at the destruction. The field was toast: the turf looked like several bombs had been detonated, both of the goal posts were destroyed, and there was a massive chunk of track and fence missing from the outer edge of the field. I would have to call Jorah and Nicole to see if they could fix it. "Jorah... Mom!" I thought, realizing I had whisked her away and left her at the HQ. I opened a shadow portal and was about to walk through when the ground began violently shaking. I was knocked off my feet as the violent quake continued. On the opposite side of the field a massive shape began rising from the crater. It towered over the field, blotting out the light posts behind it. "Great Gaia!" I whispered. "You wish!" The mass roared from the other end of the field. It stood forty feet tall now and began twisting and morphing into a terrifying shape. It's torso began to solidify into black armor, two massive clawed hands grew from it's shoulders, below them four, thick tentacle-like arms sprouted from it's side. Where it's legs should've been was a large swirling cloud of darkness, like living shadows. Finally, from it's neck, sprouted a horned head, like a cross between a bull and a dragon. It's white eyes glared at me like the cores of two nuclear explosions. "You should feel honored Xaro Leitz," The creature called. "I have never had to assume my true form to destroy my opponents before." I went ridigd, like my body had been frozen in ice. I stared up at the Intruder in wonder and terror. I had faced hundreds of monsters, fought titans, giants, and protogenoi but nothing that radiated destruction and power like this. The Intruder towered over me like I was an insignificant bug. "Prepare to meet oblivion Xaro." The Intruder roared raising a clawed hand. That was enough to snap me out of it. I back flipped into the air as the Intruder's massive fist punched a hole in the bleachers. I climbed higher into the sky but The Intruder spotted me, the tentacle-like arms shot up and grabbed me by the ankles. They yanked down and I was being pulled towards the ground. I quickly extended my hand and my swords flew into my hands. I swung and cut through the Intruder's flesh. I spun in the air as the Intruder's dismembered limbs fell to the ground. When I regained my stability the Intruder was already on the offensive, swinging his extra arms forward. I began hacking, slashing, and stabbing at the flying appendages. No matter how much damage I managed to cause, the Intruder just seemed to heal himself. I needed to cause a lot more damage, and to do that I needed help. I spread my hands and shouted "Anodos!" Immediately dozens of Shadow Clones leaped from the shadows and began attacking the Intruder. Together they began pushing the Intruder back. While the bulck of my clones lobbed shadow balls, slashed with swords, and fired beams of darkness at him. A handful of others had celestial bronze chains and began wrapping them around the Intruder's, neck, arms and torso. The intruder bellowed in rage as my clones continued the assault. My clones holding the chains pulled forcing the Intruder to what I guessed were his knees. I floated in front of his face, my swords at my side. "Well it's been fun Mr. Intruder. But, it's late and I have to go check on my mother and get my team to clean up the mess we've made." I raised my swords and prepared to strike. The Intruder bared his fangs at me then roared: "Anodos!" "What!?" I demanded. A cloud of black fog spread out from where the Intruder was kneeling. My clones looked around and raised their weapons as the fog continued to spread. As I watched I could see dark shapes moving through the fog. I signaled to one of my clones and he flew down to the edge of the fog for a better look. He took a step forward and something lunged forward from the fog and grabbed my clone. He screamed once before the creature sliced through his chest and turned him shadows. I stared at the figure that had killed my clone. It was humanoid in shape, maybe eight feet tall, lanky, with long twisted arms and thick bent legs. In it's hands it held a crude-looking curved sword. The fog receded and I could see more for those creatures standing around the Intruder. They roared and clashed their weapons together. "Kill them!" The Intruder yelled and the creatures surged forward. They were unable to fly like my clones but they had incredible speed and could effortlessly jump to were I was floating. One jumped at me and I swung, slicing through it's neck. Black blood sprayed from the stump as it fell back to the ground and splattered like a water balloon. I looked around and realized my clones were horribly out numbered. The creatures were everywhere. Many were engaged in fights with my clones but several were attacking the chains, trying to slice through them and free the Intruder. Thankfully their crude weapons couldn't cut them. "Destroy the clones!" The Intruder ordered. The creatures then turned their attention to my clones holding the chains who were completely defenseless. I raised my hands and force fields appeared around each of my clones. The creatures slammed into my force fields causing them to shudder but I managed to hold them. Meanwhile my other clones began hurling barrages of shadow balls down on them. I continued to hold the force fields as the creatures hurled themselves against my invisible barriers, ignoring the fact that they were being slaughtered. I could see only a dozen or so left and confidence swelled in my chest. Without warning I felt something grab me from behind and pull me down. I looked back and saw one of the creatures had grabbed me by the hood. He bared his rows of teeth at me then hurled me like a bale of hay. I hit the ground hard, causing me to see stars and knocking the wind out of me. I could sense my force fields fail and the clones holding the Intruder turned back into shadows. My remaining clones flew to my side and helped me stand. The Intruder stood as well and the chains binding him snapped and fell away. The creatures around him sneered and clanged their weapons together. I took a few deep breaths to clear my head and get some air back in my lungs. I nodded to my clones and they dissolved back into shadows. The Intruder laughed. "What's the matter Xaro? Have you decided to surrender?" The Intruder's creatures echoed his laughter. I scowled it was time for the Intruder to see what I was truly capable of. I extended my arms out to the side and tipped my head back. "I'll take that as a yes." I heard the Intruder growl. "Bring me his head." His creatures charged coming closer with each heart beat. I roared and darkness exploded around me, lifting me high into the air and causing the Intruder's creatures to stop. I lifted my head and locked eyes with the Intruder, he looked shocked. I let our another roar, wild and carnal as the darkness around me swirled and contorted into my battle avatar. It stood forty foot tall, pure black with a purple aura radiating from it. It's body a combination of a man and a jaguar. I was suspended with in the avatar, right in the middle and it reacted to my movements with no delays. I landed on the ground and the Intruder's creatures stumbled back. "Kill him you fools!" Fueled by their master's command the creatures charged again. However they didn't get far. My avatar raised it's hand and a jet of hell fire shot forth setting the ruined football field ablaze. The creatures screamed and wailed in agony as the black flames turned them to ashes. When the flames died the Intruder and I were once again alone. I snarled and sprang at him, clearing the length of the football field, my avatar's claws, each the size of a sickle, sprang out and slashed across the Intruder's chest. His armor ripped open and black blood poored from the cuts. He clutched his chest and glared at me, his tentacle arms thrust forward trying to encircle me. I jumped back, then extended my hands and my swords appeared once again. My avatar mimicked me and two massive swords made of pure shadows formed in its hands. I connected the handles together and spun the weapon in my fingers, my avatar following my movements without delay. It began slashing at the appendages, slicing them into sushi before they melted into a thick black sludge. I fought my way back to the Intruder then swung at his legs. My avatar followed my movements and connected with something solid. The Intruder toppled like a tree. I sprung and pressed my foot to his chest, pinning him to the ground. My avatar pointed its weapon at the Intruder. "Any final words Malaka?" ''I asked as my avatar placed the point of its sword on the Intruder's throat. Blood began to ooze from a 'small' cut. "Two:" He growled. "Watch this!" Then he dissolved into a thick black sludge. It was like a giant puddle of oil. "Is he dead?" I wondered aloud. I was about to move when I felt at shooting pain up my legs. I looked down. The thick sludge was now lacing its way up my avatar's legs. I tried to get away, but my avatar's leg wasn't responding it was like it was caught in a bear trap. I watched in horror as the blood continued up my leg... No wait! My legs were sinking into the sludge. I tried lifting myself off the ground to pull my legs free with no success. It was like a thousand fishing hooks had been attached to my avatar's legs and they were being reeled in. My avatar raised it's weapon as stabbed at the sludge. The sword sunk into the sludge but for all my avatar's immense strength it couldn't pull it free. The sludge touched my avatar's hand and started pulling. I struggled as the sludge reached my avatar's waist and shoulder. I realized I had no choice, I looked up and shot through the head of my avatar. I hovered in the air, breathing heavily and watched as my avatar disappeared into the sludge. I suddenly felt exhausted. My avatar took a ton of energy to summon and I only used it as a last resort. I should've never given the Intruder that reprieve. I watched with no surprise as the Intruder reformed himself from the black sludge. He looked just like he had when he crawled out of the crater. He fixed his white eyes on me, threw back his head and laughed. I raised my hands trying to form a shadow ball but I dropped ten feet before I caught myself. I gasped and steadied myself and glared at him in defiance. The Intruder effortlessly formed a shadow ball in his hand, easily the size of a ''Fiat, and stood there admired it. He then turned his attention back to me. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The Intruder cried and thrust his had forward sending the shadow ball hurtling towards me. I roared and raised my hands forming a force-field. The shadow ball crashed into my barrier and forced me to the ground. I planted my feet and strained trying to keep the shadow ball at bay, knowing I couldn't hold it for more than a few moments. I could see hairline cracks form in my force-field as the shadow ball continued on it's collision course. "So this is how it ends." I thought. "Alone," I could see the cracks widening in my barrier. "Powerless," A web of cracks appeared in the center of the force field. "Afraid." I thought as my force field shattered. I saw the shadow ball fly closer, just inches from my face. I closed my eyes and awaited my ticket to the Underworld when something tackled me. I was thrown sideways along with something large and furry. I rolled on the ground with the furry mass until we cam to a stop. I looked up and found myself staring into silver eyes. "Liana! What are you doing hear?" I shouted. She just stared at me with her feline eyes and I could've sworn she was saying: I told you so. Behind her the Intruder roared in pain. I looked past her and saw Trystan on his shoulder biting down on his ear. The Intruder swatted at him and he jumped, I saw him shadow travel and appear in front of me, snarling at the Intruder. Liana turned and stepped next to her brother. They were both wearing their Stygian Iron collars and growling at the Intruder. "Your cats won't save you Xaro." He raised his hands to the sky. "I cannot be defeat-" Before he could finish his rant, a bright stream of fire slammed into the back of his neck. He leaned forward as a massive reptilian shape flew over him unleashing another jet of fire. In the light I could see, bright red and black scales, four limbs and a massive head, it was Balerion! "But that means..." I thought as he stood up and jumped off Balerion's back. "Jorah!" I shouted. He flashed me a manic smile before pulling out his Claymore. He set it ablaze and slashed it across the Intruder's face. The Intruder screamed and brought his hands to his face. Balerion swooped down and Jorah landed on his back before he hit the ground. "How did you get here?" I demanded as Balerion landed next to me. "You left a portal open." He said pointing behind him. I looked up to what was left of the bleachers. The portal I had opened to return to Headquarters was still swirling. "I also brought help." He commented. Seconds later Maximus, Julian and Aubrey jumped through. Maximus was carrying a six-barrel-mini-gun and had a nine yard belt of bullets slug over his shoulder. He pulled the trigger and began spraying the Intruder up the right size with bullets. The bullets ripped through the Intruder's extra limbs and armor. The intruder began backing away but Julian had risen into the air and started hammering the Intruder with blasts of light and fire. While Julian and Maximus kept the Intruder occupied Aubrey raced to my side and knelt down next to me. She looked me up and down worrying over my cuts and bruises. "You got him?" Jorah asked motioning to me. Aubrey nodded, Jorah smiled like the devil and dug his heels into Balerion's sides. The dragon flew into the frey and tackled the Intruder. "Where does it hurt?" Aubrey asked. She was as calm as a school nurse with a kid who banged his head. "Just my pride..." I said as I tried to sit up. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and collapsed back to the ground. "And maybe my whole body." I added as I shook the stars out of my eyes. "Alright just lay still." She ordered as she placed one hand on my chest and the other on my forehead. I could see them glowing and I felt a soothing energy radiate throughout my body. Aubrey removed her hands and I sat up. I flexed my fingers and dark energy flowed from them like they were on fire. I stood but staggered and Aubrey had to catch me. "Xaro don't push yourself. We can handle this guy." I looked at the battle taking place in front of me. Maximus had thrown the mini-gun aside and pulled out two handguns, taking aim at the Intruder's eyes. Julian had wrapped himself in a hurricane and began battering the Intruder. The intruder tried to create more of those creatures but Jorah had summoned a tribe of cyclopes and the two forces clashed on the ruined football field. Meanwhile Jorah was flying Blalerion around the Intruder blasting him with fire. I shrugged Aubrey off of me and stepped forward, putting one foot in front of the other until I was sprinting toward the Intruder. My hands glowed with dark energy as I sprang into the air, catapulting over the intruder's head. "Get out of the way!" I shouted into everyone's mind. Julian, Maximus and Jorah looked up then retreated away from the Intruder. I placed the heels of my palms together, shadows began collecting themselves into a dark ball of energy. The intruder, wounded and bleeding, looked up at me and roared in anger. I pushed my hands forward and a beam of pure darkness surged forth. The beam engulfed the Intruder a pillar of darkness. The Intruder wailed and thrashed as my attack ripped him apart, and pushed him into the dirt. I ceased my attack and lowered myself into the new crater. My team members, Trystan and Liana, and Balerion surrounded the hole as I descended into the depths. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I found the Intruder lying in the dirt. He was no longer a horrible monstrous creature, he had reverted back to the form he met me in before our battle. Somehow he had survived, the gray hoodie and jeans clung to his bleeding body in rags but his face was still covered. His eyes locked on me, and laughed, spitting up black blood. "Well... congratulations Xaro, you beat me. No one has ever been able to do that before. I shall depart from your world and never return, as we agreed." He started to get up but I grabbed him and shoved him against the wall of the crater. "I never agreed to anything you said." I growled. Pushing him harder against the wall. "Even if you leave my world you'll just go to another dimension, absorb another person's powers, kill innocent people, ruin countless lives. I'm not going to allow that." The Intruder laughed again. "So what are you going to do Xaro? Kill me!? I'm Immortal! You could chop me into a thousand pieces and scatter me between Olympus and Hades, I'll still reform." "No." I whispered shaking my head. "I have a fate much worse in store for you." I extended my hand, opening a portal. I lifted the Intruder and tossed him into the portal, I followed close behind. We emerged onto the bank of a river, the Intruder lying at my feet, the water before us churned black and objects swirled in the brackish liquid. Beyond the river, a wall of black rock loomed up. Beyond that raging fires burned and screams of the damned could be heard. I snapped my fingers causing the Intruder to be lifted into the air. I levitated us across the river and stopped in front of the wall of darkness. "Behold." I spoke to the Intruder. "This is the black wall of Erebus, my father and your soon to be prison." The intruder strained against my telekinetic grip and scowled. "What do you mean 'prison'?" I snapped my fingers again and moved him against the wall, pressing him flat against the surface. I slowly closed my fist and shadows began stirring, covering the Intruder like live snakes. "What is this!?" He demanded as the shadows wrapped around his legs and arms. "You are being absorbed into the wall." I explained. "The walls of my father are not just rock, they are living shadow. I've created a prison within the wall. A plane of eternal and endless darkness. There you will spend the rest of your immortal life, slowly consumed by the darkness where you will go mad before fading away into nothing. The ultimate punishment for any immortal." The Intruder was now thrashing against the shadows, trying desperately to break free. But the shadows held him tight. The Intruder locked eyes with me as he was swallowed up by the wall of my father. "This isn't over Xaro! I swear by the river that runs before us I will get out of here and I... will... have... my... vengeance!" He roared as he continued to fight against the shadows. Finally he was pulled into my father's black wall still screaming and fighting. I collapsed onto the fine black sand and stared at the wall for what felt like an eternity. Finally I stood, my muscles ached and my bones felt like lead. My head throbbed as I shadow traveled back to the ruined football field once again. I stepped out of the shadows where the field goal used to be. Everyone ran to me and started asking dozens of questions. I raised my hand and they shut up. Liana and Trystan rubbed their head against my legs and made low rumbling noises in their throats, indicating they were happy to see me. I looked at each of them in turn then smiled, happy for my team mates, my friends. "It's good to see you guys." I said finally. They all returned the smile and we started laughing. "Alright, I'm glad all of you came to save my sorry butt. However we have some work to do now..." I took a step forward suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. I stumbled and Julian and Aubrey managed to catch me. I took a few deep breaths and righted my self. I didn't want my team to see their leader in such a weak state. They eased me into a sitting position and Aubrey looked me over... again. I tried to push her away but she fixed me with her black eyes and stood. "Xaro you burned through a lot of energy tonight. If you push yourself any further you are going cause permanent damage that even I can't fix." She turned to the others and started barking orders. "Jorah see what you can do about the damage here, call in Nicole if you need help. Max work on wiping everyone's memory of tonight and make them forget what they saw. Chalk it up to a gas explosion or something I don't care. Julian make sure they stay on track." The boys gave mock salutes and got to work. Aubrey helped me up but soon realized I couldn't summon a portal for us. She turned around and shouted, "Jorah!" I'm taking Balerion!" Jorah, who was busy moving a large boulder, looked up, hesitated then nodded. Balerion walked over to us and Aubrey helped me climb up. She then took the reins and told Balerion to take us home. For the next week Aubrey had me confined to my room to recover. I honestly didn't complain much for the first few days, mostly because I was sleeping. I tried sneaking out a couple of times but my mom always shooed me back in. She had insisted on staying at HQ until she felt I was better. On the seventh day Aubrey released me from quarantine and my mom went home. I threw on a pair of old jeans, a comfortable shirt and marched right to the office. After several hours of me and my clones sifting through mountains of paperwork, answering dozens of emails and calling different members in for brief meetings I was all caught up on my work. I was about to go grab my fifteenth cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. I sighed and sank back into my chair, which honestly needed to be replaced. "Come in." Jorah poked his head in and smiled sheepishly. "Bad time?" He asked. "No, I was just about to go get coffee but... you brought coffee didn't you?" "Yep." He walked in carrying two extra large mugs. He handed one to me and I took a long drink. "Happy to be back?" He asked. "Ohh yeah." I said reclining in my chair. It felt nice to be back to my routine back for a little while. "So do you think your prison will hold the Intruder?" He asked, running his finger around the rim of his mug. "It held you didn't it?" I responded. Jorah shuddered, he had helped me build and test my pocket-dimension-prison and he said it still gave him nightmares. "Yeah but this guy was more powerful than a god. I'm just worried he'll find a way out." He said setting his cup down. "I don't know Jorah," I answered. "But I know two things: if he ever does get out. we'll be there ready to beat him up and throw him right back in." "What's the other thing?" Jorah asked. I set down my now empty coffee mug as an emergency email appeared on my computer. "I'm not taking another day off for a long time." Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Intruder Category:One-shot